


They Don't Even Know It

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White and Eric's thoughts during the coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Even Know It

They expect her to marry William, her childhood friend.

He clearly loves her.

He said so himself.

She can see it in his eyes.

_But, no._

She thinks that she does not feel the same.

Once, maybe.

But...

* * *

 

He sees her standing at the throne.

Gazing at her people.

She is beautiful, but then he already knew this.

_Her beauty is in her spirit._

_Her very essence._

* * *

 

**He does not show it but he loves her.**

* * *

 

She finally sees him.

Tall and clad in leather. His hair combed back.

He has a grim countenance but he looks right back at her.

* * *

 

**Protocol dictates that you don't look directly at your sovereign.**

* * *

 

So she lets a small smile bloom on her face.

_Here is the one who holds my heart._

_Holds it in his hands, perfectly and with utmost care._

* * *

 

**Yet he does not even know it.**


End file.
